


Pakartokite

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad English, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Canonical Character Death, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dark Character, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Death, Deja Vu, Gen, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Mischa Lecter Lives, Murder, No Beta, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Protective Hannibal Lecter, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Serial Killers, Short One Shot, Time Travel, We Die Like Men, one short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "And what are we like?""You know how we are; you don't need my answer.""Let me change my question, then. What's Mischa like?""Not tainted by darkness.""Pure.""Yes, pure."........................................................Prompt 9, Afterlife.





	Pakartokite

"Have you been able to see Mischa?"

But Will doesn't need to ask, he knows the answer. However, he asks on purpose.

"No. I haven't seen her."

"How does that make you feel?"

"You're being rude right now, Will."

Will smiles. It's true, he's being rude and that boldness is because he's no longer afraid of anything, not even that Hannibal will hurt him again and again, as he has done before.

"You miss her?"

Hannibal doesn't answer; Will takes that as a yes. But maybe it's not, maybe Hannibal feels sad or guilty.

"It's a shame your younger sister isn't here with us; I was hoping to meet her."

"Of course she's not here, she's not like us."

This time, Hannibal answers. Will feels a little victorious.

"And what are we like?"

"You know how we are; you don't need my answer."

"Let me change my question, then. What's Mischa like?"

"Not tainted by darkness."

"Pure."

"Yes, pure."

The conversation doesn't go on, and Will continues doing the dishes while Hannibal watches, somewhat irritated, at his wrists tied up tightly, already red and with bruised forming. Days are simple and boring when you are caught against your own will. Will Graham is no longer the same as before; now, he's scarier, darker, more wicked. He's in his complete version, just as Dr. Lecter wished. However, this Will has no empathy whatsoever.

"What will you do to me now, Will?"

"It's a surprise."

"I do not appreciate the surprises."

"Oh, but you'll like this one."

Will stops what he's doing to get close to the other man; in his hands, he holds a sharp knife. Without hesitation, Will stabs Hannibal, shattering his stomach.

"Remember when you stabbed me?"

Hannibal finds speaking a difficult act, in pain and bleeding out, he doesn't let his pride to drop.

"I did it because of your betrayal."

"You're right. However, Abigail didn't have to be punished too."

Hannibal did not have time to answer when he felt his throat being opened in half.

As he opens his eyes, Hannibal finds himself having breakfast with Will at Wolf Trap. This Will seems friendly and gentle, but somewhat shy like the original Will.

"Thank you so much for bringing me food, you shouldn't have bothered yourself."

"It's never a bother when it comes to you, Will."

When they're done eating, Will starts doing the dishes. Everything resembles a déjà vu.

"You didn't bring Mischa this time, what a pity."

Hannibal, somewhat confused, decides not to reply.

"She's a sweet girl, I'll bake her some muffins for her in another time."

Will, then sits again. He's smiling, and this new version is the most annoying to watch.

"It's a shame there won't be another time."

That said, Will breaks Hannibal's neck; as he dies, he feels a wet kiss on his forehead.

Hannibal Lecter doesn't remember how many times this has happened; to die, and then awaken to dying again. Every time he's passed away, it's always been in Will Graham's hands. He doesn't remember much, he just knows that it all started when he died with Will while they fell into the dark, cold water. Hannibal always believed in God, simply because God looked as evil and bloody as he is. He never expected to be punished, perhaps, God himself is playing with his soul as Hannibal has played with every person when he was alive.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter."

Once again, without knowing how many times he has revived from death, Hannibal is next to Will. He has no idea what this version is like, this Will has many scars and is quiet, too quiet.

"I forgive you." The young man says. Now he remembers, this was the time they reunited in Italy. Then a bullet in his chest. Hannibal is no longer afraid to die, but each of the deaths remains painful.

Every time he wakes up, Hannibal revives a part of his story, alongside Will Graham. Hannibal knows it's a kind of torment, a punishment to pay for every single murder, for every single wrongdoing in his entire life. Every time he revives and wakes up from what seems like a nightmare, Hannibal thinks of his sister, who he will surely never see again because she has no debts to settle. It's a relief to think that maybe Mischa is at peace.

"No, she's not at peace. She is reviving every time she gets killed and eaten," says this new Will, and Hannibal is furious. A battle begins, and Hannibal decides to fight, to avoid death for the first time. The fight is similar to the one when the red dragon was killed, only with no dragon and more blood.

Hannibal wins the battle, he murders Will mercilessly, knowing that neither he nor the others are the Will he has known from the very start.

_ **“Brolis?”** _

Mischa stands in front of him, playing with one of her dolls. Looking around, Hannibal recognizes his old home. He doesn't feel like being cheerful, he knows that at any moment everything can go from bad to worse.

There's no Will Graham this time. Hannibal has the body of a child, and the mind of an adult. Three days pass by, and he doesn't die. His doubt is between having been forgiven, or waiting for another death to follow.

Mischa is just as he remembered her, his protective side makes sure he doesn't separate from her not even for a single minute. Hannibal doesn't want to sleep, but his body doesn't stand it and he falls asleep next to his younger sister.

When he wakes up, she's not by his side. Despair is the first sensation he feels, as he goes out to find her. Mischa's playing with her doll. He sighs until she tells him, "a stranger came looking for you! He had a beard and curls. He said he will come later."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> lol what


End file.
